


Questions: Psychical Comfort

by xyChaoticFox



Series: Connor's questions ~ [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Curiosity, Developing Relationship, Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, Feelings, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, POV Third Person, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 00:26:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18021341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyChaoticFox/pseuds/xyChaoticFox
Summary: Connor wonders why humans seek physical comfort.





	Questions: Psychical Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be smut then it just turned sad-ish, lol. XD The end is a bit rushed bit I'll just rewrite it when I get the chance. ^^ 
> 
>  
> 
> As always my native language is not English and this is not beta'd so please excuse any major errors and enjoy ♥️

 

 

 

_x_

 

 

 

"Listen, kid. I think one of us should stay with you. Atleast tonight." Hank rubbed the back of his neck with a sigh.

"I'm fine, really." She pat his arm.

"Are you?" He cocked a brow at her.

"Yes. Definitely."

She kept her voice even, surprised at how true it actually sounded when the lie spilled from her lips. Her eyes flickered to the silhouette next to Hank, losing confidence when his gaze met hers. Chocolate eyes looked right through the webs of lies she desperately tried to spun. _He knew_.

"I can stay with her." Connor started.

"You?" Hank threw him a sideglance, tugging his coat over his arm.

"I don't require any sleep and let's be honest, you need some."

"Don't get cocky with me," Hank shoved his shoulder, "But if she's fine with it, go ahead."

Connor turned to her, "Is it alright if I stay with you?"

She swallowed, looking at her feet and wringing her hands into her shirt.

"I'm really okay but if you insist. You can stay."

"Great. Give me a shout if he annoys you. Get some rest, kid." Hank waved a hand over his shoulder in greeting, "And behave yourself, Connor."

"Goodnight, Hank." She waved with a small smile while Connor simply inclined his head.

The door closed and she flicked the lock. 

"How about some dinner?" She asked absentmindedly.

"I don't eat but I'll gladly join you."

"Oh, right. I'm sorry." She rubbed her face in embarrassment, "It's just a habit."

"What? Talking to yourself?"

She rolled her eyes, "Don't make fun of me, I live alone with the cat so I sometimes talk to him."

"Talking to him is much better than talking to yourself, yes."

"Are you sassing me, mister?" She gaped at him, poking his chest.

He held his hands up in mock surrender, "Not at all. I apologise."

"Thought so." She chuckled, pulling her takeout out of the fridge and popping it into the microwave.

"And before you start- I know this isn't a good meal. I don't want to cook or wait now so shh."

"I understand."

"Good."

When the microwave beeped, she took her plate out and made her way to the small kitchen island and motioned for Connor to join her. He followed her, sliding onto a stool next to her and patting his lap. She was about to ask him why until the tubby cat of hers jumped onto his lap.

"Looks like he likes you." she mumbled.

"I prefer dogs," Connor muses, "But felines are close second."

She knew he loved dogs; the thought of him surrounded by them made her smile into her food. Connor slowly stroked the purring cat, testing its boundaries of petting. She trailed her eyes over him, unconsciously counting all the little beauty spots that littered his fair skin. He settled on a soft spot behind the little cat's ears and it seemed pretty content with it, eyes closing and head leaning back against Connor's fingers. He smiled down at it with something she could only describe as affection. It flashed over his stoic features, giving him a soft and motherly aura. How adorable.

"He's cute." Connor spoke.

"You are."

Connor looked up at her in question but she hurriedly motioned to the cat, explaining that she meant their interactions were quite cute. He looked like he bought it, or so she hoped but he didn't say anything further on the matter.

"I'm done." She stood and went to drop her plate into the sink, wiping her hands and grabbing a water bottle from the fridge.

Connor stood, holding the cat in his arms as he followed her to the living room where she settled down onto the sofa. He took the empty spot next to her, placing the tubby cat between them and continuing his petting. She flipped the tv on, not really paying attention but rather using it to get rid of the silence.

 

*

 

"Are you comfortable?" Connor spoke up after a few minutes.

"Yes. I'm feeling a lot better."

"Then... Can I ask you something?" He begun. 

"Of course."

"Do you need to be comforted?" 

She snorted," Because of what happened?" 

He nod his head, "Humans often seek physical comfort after trauma. Why do they do it?"

She frowned, pursing her lips as she thought of a proper response. She supposed it was normal for him to ask about it; he was probably curious and no one at the office would take him serious if he asked them about it.

"It's warm."

"What?"

She flushed, laughing awkwardly while shifting deeper into the sofa.

"I mean, the touching. It's warm. Warmth is comfort, you know? It's like a blanket or coffee in icy weather. It just instantly wraps you up in this little cocoon. You feel safe, I guess. It's pretty hard to explain now." She shrugged.

"I believe I understand what you're trying to say."

"You sure?"

"Yes. I can connect certain heat sources with comfort, especially since I am fully capable of feeling cold and experiencing it." He pulled at his blazer, showing her the long sleeves.

She chuckled at his innocent gestures, "I guess there are other reasons as well, like intimacy and closeness. Some people require space while others prefer psychical reassurance, if I can put it that way."

"Hugging?"

"Definitely. But simpler things even. Here."

She reached out, gently squeezing his forearm. He watched her quietly and she took his silence as a prompt to continue. Her hand slipped lower until her fingers could trace the lines in his palms. His artificial skin was warm and soft beneath her fingers, so realistically human. She hasn't touched an android on exposed skin before.

"Do... You feel that?"

"You're warm." He offers.

She nods, eyes focused on their hands. His fingers twitch in the tiniest bit and she wonders if he's ticklish.

"Am I warm?" He asked unexpectedly.

His fingers close around her hand, gently holding it and looking up to catch her reaction. She just looks at him, feeling the heat from their skin mingling as his hand enveloped hers. The smallest sparks of electricity seemed to travel from his skin to hers; sending shivers down her spine and covering her skin in goosebumps.

"Yeah." She breathes, enticed by the way his touch brought her senses to life.

And then he let's go and she quickly retracts her hand, feeling the heat travel to her cheeks.

"Interesting."

She watched the LED on his temple flicker and his eyes moved from side to side as if he was scanning the empty space between them.

"Are you processing?"

"Yes, I can connect a few events now. Thank you for explaining."

"No problem." She smiled, pulling the sleeves of her shirt over her hands.

"You're flushed." He murmured.

"Humans. We're full of surprises." She tried to laugh it off, stretching her legs and straightening them.

Connor motions towards a small hallway when she yawns.

"You should get some rest, detective. You took a hard hit."

"Yeah, maybe I should." She yawned again, "Do you need anything?"

He shook his head, "I'll be here in case you need anything."

"Ah, great." She can't help but feel better when he looks at her with that soft expression.

She often forgot he was different

"Sleep well." He smiles.

Then again, he wasn't that different in many ways.

"Goodnight, Connor."

She gives him a small salute, dragging herself off the sofa and down the hallway to her room. The clock on her bedside table flickered in the dark before she flipped the nightlight on. _23:02pm_. She really did need some sleep- but a quick shower first.

*

Connor frowned looking at the digital clock on the wall. _02:56am_. Wasn't she asleep? He lowered the tv volume, forgetting about the cooking show he was idly watching and straining his ears to listen for another noise. Barely a few seconds later he heard it again; it was unmistakably her.

He slid his one arm out from under the sleeping cat, getting up and making his way towards her bedroom.

"Detective?" He called softly.

He could see her thrashing about inside the dim room and he cautiously pushed the door open further.

The moment he stepped inside, she scurried to sit up straight and her shaking hand yanked her pistol out from under her pillow.

"It's me. Connor. " He said quickly, raising his hands.

"Connor. Oh, thank god."

She dropped the gun, throwing the blankets off her legs as she hurried out of bed, almost falling over her own feet in the process.

"Hey, calm down-"

" _Connor_."

She crashed into his chest, instantly collapsing against him as her knees buckled. His arms wrapped around her frame, keeping her upright.

"Jesus, I had a horrible dream."

"You're okay now." He started.

"I'm sorry." She gave a tired laugh.

"No need. Come, let's get you back to bed."

Connor helped her back into bed, carefully pulling the covers up and neatening them around her.

"Better?"

She started nodding her head but then shook it instead.

"Do you need something?"

"I.. Yeah. Can- can you stay?" she bit her lip, looking anywhere but at him.

"Here?"

"Yes. Comfort, you know." She smiled.

"Hmm."

"What?"

"Please stop me if I am overstepping your boundaries." He said softly.

"What do you..." She trailed off as he stripped his jacket and tie off, followed by his shoes which he placed neatly on a chair in the corner.

"If you'll allow it, I would like to psychically comfort you."

"Oh. _Oh_."

"May I?"

"Uhm. Yeah, okay."

She shuffled to the side, allowing him to lay down next to her. She thought he was just going to lay there but then he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his chest, letting his chin rest on top of her head.

She instantly relaxed into him, the warmth of him pouring through his shirt and seeping through her pajamas. God, he felt amazing. She inhaled deeply, his clean and fresh scent drifting over her and calming her instantly.

"I don't know why, but you do it for me." She admitted.

He leaned into her hair, letting his lips ghost over the strands smelling of fruity shampoo.

"I would like to do much more." He whispered.

Her heart lept into her throat but he stopped her before she could say anything.

"Sleep now. I'll stay."

 _She could have sworn he kissed her head_.

 

 

_x_

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to shout at me below ^^
> 
> Requests welcome ~
> 
> (Any ideas for other questions Connor can ask? Send them my way! <3 )
> 
> One of my Connor vids, check it out if ya want to♥️
> 
> > https://youtu.be/kElVNU9sAn0


End file.
